User blog:Lizardcreatures/About Spore "Wars"
Spore "Wars" Spore War has been going on for a long time. "War" is just how younger kids on Spore describe the fights that commonly happen on games where you can comment, chat, post videos, etc. These "Wars" have become popular, such as the Myagarza War and the MrPropaganda War. Myagarza War I I searched for a long time, but still did not find the start of the first Myagarza War. I apologize. The first War involved Mimistar33 and Darksting. Both Mimistar33 and DarkSting gave Myagarza (or Mya for short) satisfaction by continuing to participate in an argument that Myagarza probably started. I am not sure if Myagrza started the war or if it was Mimistar33 instead. What really got me ticked off- myagarza is in fourth grade. No big deal, right? No. She has made many hate creations. One of them called DarkSting and mimistar idiots who "want to kiss eachother and mate eachother" (quoting Myagarza, 'Darksting and mimistar33-') There have been worse creations, but if you are really interested, please search Myagarza's creations and download a few to see what I'm talking about. Many of her creations are made with hate. She has called me a retard and a fool. Anyone who had read Myagarza's insults should be concerned. Myagarza also has a few creations saying things about mimistar33 being 'pooped on' and 'sinking in poo and pee' and many other immature things like that- Which is, in my opinion, inapporpriate for Myagarza's age (9 yrs). Who has made Myagarza like this? Friends? Parents? Siblings, maybe? Be concerned about Myagarza and hope that she's different in real life. Myagarza War II The second part of the War involves me, coolkid2001, Razzimatazzi, DarkSting (involved in last war), and MrPropaganda was insulted (he did not actually participate) Some other people participated, but the argument was only in two or three creations. Those participants will not hav their usernames listed. My Part in the War I was asked to make a hate creation about Myagarza early in the first Myagarza War. I will not tell who, but she is one of my buddies. I didn't even know who Myagarza is, and I didn't really care what happened at the time, so i just made that hate creation that said something about Myagarza being rude and mean or something like that (I deleted the creation because of too many people calling me a rude names). Well, that was such a foolish move. I never intended to participate in a "War" between mostly kids younger than eleven years old. Myagarza has made some hate creations about me, but they were not intense. The worst of it was when she called me an "idiot, a retard, and a fool" all in one creation. Coolkid2001 and Myagarza Coolkid2001 has had a very large part in the Myagarza War II. If you look up some of Myagarza or coolkid2001's creations, you will find many hate creations there. Myagarza and coolkid2001 have argued about what can die and what can't (like avatars, cartoons, etc). The insults are harsh. Darksting and Razzimatazzi DarkSting continued to participate in the war, but i could not find many creations against Myagarza that were recent. Razzimatazzi got angry at Myagarza, too. I'm not sure how their bad relationship began, but it was something about Myagarza threatening to report them. Razzimatazzi's anger at Myagarza did not result in serious arguments or "War". All I saw were about five creations in the feud between the two. MrPropaganda Insulted Myagarza also made MrPropaganda (a buddy of mine and a very popular troll) satisfied by making at least two hate creations. One said something about MrPropaganda eating poop (I frown upon things such as that) and being fat. MrPropaganda did not actually participate in the war. Conclusion The wars seem to be ending now. I have not seen any hate creations (I made a few creations saying why Spore War is stupid and should be ended- also, to forgive, forget, and then stop all 'wars' entirely) for a few days now. Hopefully the war will end. One thing that got my hopes up- Myagarza hasn't blocked me. After those hate creations she made, she still hasn't blocked me! Things are looking good now, and hopefully this war will come to an end. MrPropaganda War Many people participated in this war, especially WhisperingRumor (one of my buddies). MrPropaganda is a very popular troll. He is sucessful in his trolling. He has gotten people to quit Spore. Users have been banned because of their reaction to trolling. Wars WhisperingRumor is one of my closest buddies. She's twelve years old like me. She was the one who really participated in this war. She got very angry when MrPropaganda trolled her constantly. She made many hate creations about him. The war went on for a week or so. Finally, it became less violent, with only a few hate creations every now and then. Conclusion Basically, all Spore Wars are the same. Just hate and arguing. Maybe the wars will stop. Just hope for the best... ;) Please tell me your opinions of Spore War, and tell me if I made any typos Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts